


Just Like a Pair of Children

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [30]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Maybe it was because of their difficult childhoods, but sometimes Ryuji and Goro acted like kids around each other.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Just Like a Pair of Children

**Author's Note:**

> Playful fighting requested by an anon. I hope you like it! :)

Ryuji came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, finding Goro sitting on the floor of his bedroom, playing a video game as he waited for his return. He couldn’t help but notice how his hair was still wet from the shower he took a few minutes before himself, and it awakened a nurturing part of his mind. After changing into his sleepwear, Ryuji took his towel and used it to properly dry his boyfriend’s hair.

“You’ll make me die,” complained Goro.

“Better than gettin’ a cold.”

“I think I disagree with that.”

Ignoring his complaints, Ryuji dried his hair, then gave him a brief kiss on the shoulder. Goro showed a soft smile, without looking away from the game. Ryuji let him play, taking his wet towel to dry in the laundry room, while thinking of what he should make for dinner. His mother was late again that day, working extra hours to pay for the new refrigerator, since the old one wasn’t keeping anything cold anymore. Ryuji didn’t like how much time she spent at work—and how little she seemed to be sleeping those last few days—but there was only so much he could do with his part-time wage. Besides, Aoi Sakamoto made it very clear that she wouldn’t take more than half of it, and that he should spend it with himself. He tried to sneak some money into their savings before, but it didn’t take long for her to notice it and scold him. Ryuji loved his mom with his entire heart, but she could be _very_ stubborn sometimes… Maybe something he had inherited from her.

He shook his head, his mind coming back to what he should prepare for dinner, a moment before he heard low steps approaching, followed by the cozy feeling of Goro’s arms around his waist.

“Are you going to make dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “It should take a while, so you can keep playing while you wait.”

“Can I help, instead?”

The question made Ryuji smile to himself. When they started going out, months before, Goro was a disaster in the kitchen, unable to even fry an egg without burning it. Because of that, he used to order food instead of preparing it himself; but, now that he wasn’t working for Shido anymore, he didn’t have so much money to spare. With that in mind, Ryuji offered to teach him how to cook at least the basics, and, since then, was able to see a nice improvement. Now, even if Ryuji wasn’t around to feed him, Goro would probably be able to make a simple meal for himself instead of starving or eating nothing but instant noodles every day.

“Sure,” said Ryuji. “Can you cook the rice, for now?”

Goro agreed, clearly confident in his rice-cooking skills. As they worked, the two of them chatted about the game Goro was playing—Ryuji’s suggestion—and Ryuji had to control himself not to spoil anything by accident. The smell of food had already filled the kitchen when Aoi finally arrived home, unsurprised to see Goro there. She knew about their relationship from the beginning, and, despite Ryuji’s anxiety when they first talked about it, she made it clear that the only thing that mattered to her was his happiness. And, yes, he was happy with Goro, and his mother certainly could tell, given how she had pretty much adopted Goro as part of their family.

The three of them had dinner together, then spent some time in the kitchen before going back to their bedrooms. Goro went back to playing, while Ryuji watched and gave him some tips when he got stuck at some part.

“You’re much better as a guide than as a player,” observed Goro with a half-smile.

Ryuji pouted at that comment. Yes, he knew he was terrible at most games, but Goro still made sure to keep reminding him of that.

“Keep complainin’ and I’ll stop helpin’ you,” retorted Ryuji.

“You won’t.

He sounded so certain that Ryuji was taken by a childish urge to do the contrary, out of pure spite.

“Well, fine,” he said. “You’re on your own now.”

Goro paused the game, facing him with an amused look.

“I’m just teasing you,” he said. “There’s no need to get angry.”

But Ryuji was committed to his act, and lied on the bed with his back turned to Goro.

“If you’re so good, you can do it without my help.”

He could hear Goro’s low, contained laugh as he approached the bed, sitting beside Ryuji.

“Fine,” he said, “you’re not _that_ bad. You’re still better than Akira.”

Ryuji faced him, furrowing his brow.

“That doesn’t mean much…” he said.

“Exactly.”

He narrowed his eyes, aware that he should have expected a response like that. Goro could be gentle and mature most of the time, but when it came to provoking Ryuji he was nothing but a brat.

“You’re terrible and mean,” complained Ryuji.

“I know.”

“Don’t sound so proud of it.”

Goro offered him a grin, definitely proud of himself. Ryuji simply stared at him for a moment, then reached for his neck with both arms, pulling him down over himself. Goro, probably taken by surprise, didn’t react, and Ryuji used that chance to invert their positions, getting on top of him, straddling his hips, pinning his wrists against the mattress.

“Gotcha,” he said.

Goro raised his eyebrows, staring at him.

“And you say I am the terrible one?”

“Am I wrong?”

“You waited for me to lower my guard…” Goro shook his head. “I didn’t think you were this kind of person.”

“Guess I learned it from you.”

His answer brought the grin back to Goro’s lips.

“You still have a long way to go, then.”

He tried to free himself from Ryuji, who, in turn, did his best to keep him in place. Goro was strong, but Ryuji had the power of the Sakamoto stubbornness on his side; so, for a few seconds, they just fought among contained giggles. At some point, however, they rolled too close to the border of the bed, losing their balance and falling from it in an ungraceful mess of entangled limbs and surprised voices, as they tried—in vain—to stop the fall, which came with a loud _thud_ as Ryuji’s back met the floor, with Goro falling over him.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji chortled, looking at Goro. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, and you?”

“Was better on my bed, but I’m fine.”

Goro nodded. In a second, he had already recovered from the fall and had that bratty expression on his face once again. He held Ryuji’s chin, leaning in his direction until their faces were just a few centimeters apart.

“Now _I_ got you,” he whispered.

“Oh no… How terrible.”

Ryuji didn’t make any effort to sound dramatic, but Goro clearly wasn’t willing to give up on his small victory that easily.

“Apologize properly and I’ll let you go,” he said.

“Apologize for what?”

“For attacking me when I was unprepared.”

He stared at Goro in slight disbelief.

“You deserved it.”

“Maybe…” admitted Goro. “But it won’t stop me from taking revenge.”

His words made Ryuji roll his eyes.

“‘Course it won’t.”

Goro didn’t seem happy with that response.

“Keep that attitude and I’ll tickle you,” he said.

“Don’t do that…”

“Apologize, then.”

Ryuji let out a loud and long sigh.

“Okay…” he said. “I apologize for being such a good boyfriend to you. I should treat you badly from now on.”

“You know you can’t.”

“I can try.”

Goro tried to keep a serious look on his face.

“You know I’ll return the favor, don’t you?” he asked.

“Ain’t you treatin’ me bad enough, already?”

“I can do worse than this.”

“Can you, now?”

The question made Goro look at him in silence for a moment. He then closed that small distance, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ryuji tried, but couldn’t hold back a small laugh, which Goro soon returned.

“Really terrible…” murmured Ryuji.

“I warned you.”

A knock on the door made Goro instinctively move away, sitting by his side.

“Ryuji?” called Aoi from the other side.

“Come in,” answered Ryuji, sitting up as well.

Aoi opened the door, looking inside with a slightly concerned expression.

“Is everything alright here?” she asked. “I heard a loud noise.”

“Yeah,” answered Ryuji. “We were just playin’ around and kinda fell from the bed.”

“Just as I thought…”

She didn’t sound surprised, probably because it wasn’t the first time the two of them did something silly like that.

“Are you two alright?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “It made more noise than anythin’ else.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” said Goro.

Aoi briefly waved her hand in front of her face.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep yet.” She observed them for a moment, then shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. “These are my kids… I leave them alone for a minute, and they cause trouble.”

“We’ll be more careful,” said Goro.

“Alright,” she said. “And don’t spend the entire night playing.”

“We won’t.”

Ryuji agreed with a nod, then offered her a smile.

“G’night, mom.”

She returned the smile.

“Sleep well, sweethearts.”

Saying that, she closed the door. Ryuji turned his head to face Goro, and as soon as their gazes met, both started to laugh.

“We are really stupid, aren’t we?” said Goro.

“Guess so.”

Ryuji moved closer to Goro, resting his chin on his shoulder. Goro reached for his head, gently caressing his hair.

“Can you forgive me now, at least?” asked Goro.

“If you stop bein’ mean to me, yeah.”

“Very well, I’ll control myself.”

“Good.”

Goro looked at him for a while longer, slightly narrowing his eyes.

“If I go back to the game, will you attack me again?”

“Who knows?” Ryuji shrugged. “No point if I don’t take you by surprise.”

“It seems like I can’t lower my guard anymore…”

Saying that, Goro moved closer to the TV, reaching for the video game controller, then looked at Ryuji again, tapping his own thigh a few times.

“Come here,” he said.

Ryuji forced a cautious expression.

“So I can’t run away if you annoy me?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re the worst.”

Despite his words, Ryuji did as he said, sitting between Goro’s legs. Goro placed his arms around his waist, holding the controller in front of him, briefly kissing the side of his neck before turning his attention back to the game. Ryuji relaxed against his chest, watching him play, making sure he didn’t leave any secrets or hidden treasures behind.

He could complain as much as he wanted, but that kind of intimacy wasn’t a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
